The Snow Began to Fall
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: Snow blinding all around. They fell backwards. Falling was the last sensation she remembered.


**Author's Note: **Ahhhhh . . . .okay. Probably not as dramatic as it sounds, but I wanted to try writing more drama-ish story and it is winter—thus this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman. I am not a doctor, a medical authority or a weather expert. Also not a survival expert—thanks for making feel good about

myself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Began to Fall<strong>

The sound of the engine died as Barbara turned the key.

Pulling off her helmet, she stared at the snowy scenery that lay all around her.

This had been a great idea.

She heard the sound of another snowmobile coming close as Dick caught up to her and stopped.

"You could wait a little you know?" He chastised as he took his own helmet off.

"Sorry, this is so fun!" Barbara said with a bit more of a girlish squeal than she wanted.

"Not too much different from the bikes we ride at night." He pointed out.

"I know, but this is . . . just more fun—not as serious."

Dick nodded in agreement and looked around.

"So, where do you want to go now?" He scanned the edge of the woods.

"You said you thought that the waterfall was around here, right?"

"Yeah, in those woods. At least it was when Bruce and I hiked here in the fall."

Barbara shook her head as she stared over the beautiful piece of property. She had no idea really why Bruce owned a large tract of land on the outskirts of

Gotham, but she was glad that he did.

"Well don't just stand there." Dick encouraged. "Let's go."

Barbara smiled and grabbed a camera bag from off of the back of her snowmobile. Her dad had bought her a new camera for Christmas and she was glad that

she was finally able to try it out for someplace else besides the city.

She had been begging Dick for weeks to take her out snowmobiling.

She clasped her thick glove into Dick's equally large one as they walked towards the forest.

"It's colder out here than I thought."

"Could have told you that." Dick muttered.

As they spoke you could see their breath fog up in the air.

"I wasn't complaining." Barbara said elbowing him. "I'm happy that we could do this."

"All for some pretty pictures."

Barbara smiled as she tromped through the snow trying to walk in the footprints that Dick left. She hoped that they might see a deer or something.

The snow sat in clumps on the pine trees and covered the branches on all the other bare trees as well.

Everything seems quiet and peaceful. She almost felt badly disturbing it.

Barbara tried to keep up with Dick's gait as she stared at the back of his head.

He was wearing a cap that she had knitted for him for Christmas. Honestly, it was kind of lumpy in places and wasn't entirely round at the base, but he told her

it was perfect and wore it anyway.

The colors were yellow, red, and green, a flashback to his time as Robin and consequently in the circus.

It was like a bright beacon against the white world around them.

"Here, it is Babs." Dick said excitedly.

She looked ahead and saw a small waterfall about seven feet high that was frozen in place.

Words escaped her.

"It's beautiful." She said softly.

She carefully pulled her camera out of the bag and tried to decide where she was going to start. She started with landscape shots and slowly closed in on the

frozen falls.

It was like time had stopped.

She tried to capture the glint and shine of the frozen water, but it seemed as if it was something that couldn't be captured.

"Aren't you out of film by now?"

Barbara paused and stood back up.

"What decade do you live in Dick? Cameras record pictures on chips now not film."

"Oh."

She couldn't tell if he was actually surprised to hear this or if he was just playing with her.

"Isn't this amazing?"

"It's frozen water Babs."

"It's a frozen _waterfall_! Don't act like you've seen one before."

"How long are we going to stare at it?"

"Not too much longer. I'm just trying to catch every angle."

Barbara peered through the lens again and tried to be still as she snapped another picture.

"Wouldn't this looking amazing as a black and white picture?" She said as she came up with the idea.

"Whatever you say." Dick said as he picked up a handful of snow and tossed it into the air.

She smiled and went back to taking more pictures. The sun was going to set soon and she wanted to take as many pictures as possible with the brightest

light.

"Dick, get out of the picture!" She yelled at him.

He was standing on the frozen pond and reaching for an icicle. He tugged at it and then cracked it off—which caused water to shoot out over his hand and into

his glove.

"Ahhh! Cold!" He pulled his glove off and stepped back.

"Dick, your moron!" Barbara called while trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that is cold." He said while shaking his hand.

"Stand behind me while I finish up, wonder boy."

Dick sniffed and stood behind her as she took more pictures.

She could feel Dick's eyes her so she turned around.

"Can I take a picture of something?" He asked.

Barbara hesitated for a moment before handing it over.

"Just be careful."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"I won't hurt your baby." He assured her.

Barbara stuck her tongue out at him and waited to see what he wanted a picture of.

Oddly enough, he held onto the camera with one hand and extended the other hand towards her.

Fully realizing that he was probably up to no good, Barbara entrusted her hand to him.

He tugged her towards himself and she closed her eyes in anticipation of a kiss.

She got one—kind of.

Her eyes flew open as Dick made a sound as if he had tasted something nasty.

"I didn't realize what a hug scarf you were wearing." He said as he wiped his mouth.

Barbara laughed as she tried to tuck the scarf more under her chin.

"Sorry. Try now."

This time was much more successful.

Dick's lips were cold and slightly chapped, but that didn't stop the kiss from warming her up from her face down to her toes. He somehow found a way for his

kisses to be completely possessive yet sweet.

She heard the light click of the camera and it made her laugh. Dick was quick to close the gap between them again.

Barbara bumped noses with him and then pulled away wresting the camera away from him as well.

Dick hugged her from behind and stared over her shoulder as she flipped through the pictures. She paused on the picture of them kissing.

"My dad is going to kill you if he sees that, you know."

"Why is that?" Dick asked in confusion. "He knows that we are dating."

"I know. I don't think it's you; I just don't think he likes the idea of his little girl dating. Sometimes when your back is to him, I imagine him sneaking up behind

you and taking you out."

She was only teasing him partially, but she felt him gulp.

"Remind me not to turn my back to your dad anymore."

"And another thing. Do I really look that fat? I hate winter clothing." Barbara said as she pulled at her pillowed winter coat.

"You don't look fat." Dick assured her. "If you do, then we all look fat together this time of year. You're gorgeous."

Barbara thanked him and tugged his arm.

"Let's walk a bit further, please?"

Dick bit his lip and seemed to stare upwards.

"I don't know . . ."

"Plweeze? We won't go too far." She begged batting her eyes.

There was no way he would turn her down.

"All right Gordon. Stop your blinking blues. Let's start walking."

They walked hand in hand for a while until Dick decided to change things up.

Suddenly, he gave her a slight push and said, "You're it!"

He raced away.

There was no way she was losing.

She trudged after him in the knee deep snow trying to following his large indentations of footprints in the otherwise undisturbed snow.

For some reason, they came to an end . . . right by a bush where his bright color hat could be seen.

She crept forward and snatched the hat.

"Ha!"

But nothing happened.

Clever boy. The hat was just a diversion.

She spun around but there were no more footprints.

Where did he. . ?"

A drift of snow fell down from the sky causing her to look up.

Dick was perched on a tree branch.

"Found you!" Barbara called out as she rifled a snowball at it.

Dick was in the process of getting down, but the snowball caused him to lean forward too far and fall off.

He laid on his back in the snow and stared at the sky.

"Uhhh." He moaned as if he was in pain.

"You dropped like, eight feet Dick. I've seen you fall farther off buildings and onto concrete and be okay."

"But . . . I was prepared for that."

"Plus you landed on a nice cushion of snow."

"Alright, alright . . . I'm fine. Thanks for your _concern_. I really appreciate it."

She plopped down next to him and rested her head onto his chest.

Looking up into the trees, it looked like a tangle of wood and snow reached the sky like thorns.

"This is nice." Barbara said, breaking the silence. "I could stay her forever."

"I couldn't, my head is cold."

Barbara laughed and placed the cap back on his head as he sat up.

"Thank you." He said cordially.

"Ready to walk some more?"

"We better head back Babs. I don't like the looks of those clouds."

She turned to stare where he was looking.

The clouds did seem a bit . . . dark and . . .

"Come on." Dick said grabbing her hand.

It wasn't ten minutes later when the wind picked up fiercely. Barbara felt Dick tighten up his grip on her hand.

Barbara pulled her scarf around her face more and let Dick pull her along through the now blinking snow.

"Where are we going? Do you know the way back?" She yelled over the snow.

Who knew snow could be so loud?

"Hold on tight!" Dick yelled back at her.

Dick suddenly pulled her close.

She could feel her back against a tree.

"I don't know entirely where we are, Babs."

His face was close to hers.

"Do you think we should go on?" He asked.

"We can't stay here." Barbara argued.

Dick nodded.

"Are you doing, okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold."

"Hold onto me." Dick ordered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she felt his hands move as he unzipped his winter coat.

"Here, take my coat." He ordered as he wrapped it around her.

"Dick, I . . ."

"Just keep it for a bit—until you start to feel warmer."

Barbara nodded and was happy for the warmth.

"Keep a hold of my hand." He told her as he pulled her hat further down on her head and then fixed his own.

* * *

><p>Bruce stared out the window at the clouds that gathered out in the distance.<p>

Pulling out his phone, he tried to call Dick for the fourth time this evening.

The call wouldn't go through.

Giving a slight huff, he dialed another number.

The man answered by the third ring.

"Gordon."

"Jim, it's Bruce . . ."

"Oh, Bruce . . ." He heard a yawn. "What can I do for you?"

"You haven't heard from the kids have you?"

"The kids . . . oh, Barb and Dick. Don't make me feel any older Bruce. No I haven't why?"

Bruce didn't want to worry him.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get ahold of Dick and he wasn't answering."

"They are out in the woods aren't they? There's probably no reception."

Bruce couldn't argue with that, but he didn't like how the storm looked. Plus Dick and Barbara weren't picking up their emergency phones.

"Bruce, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I . . . never mind. Thanks Jim."

* * *

><p>Barbara stumbled a bit, but her grip on Dick's hand didn't loosen up and he was able to keep her steady.<p>

It was like what she had read about being trapped in an avalanche. There was no telling what way was up and what the odds were that they would ever see

the blue sky again.

She couldn't even see Dick now. Faintly she would see his hat and she always felt the tug on her arm pulling her along.

"Dick! Maybe we should stop!" She yelled, hoping that she was facing him.

Then, suddenly his hand slipped away and she was alone.

"Dick! Where are you!" She cried out.

She was scared.

Not a little scared. She would admit to full out terrified.

"Dick!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The wind on her face was like little knives pricking her face. It was hard to even open her eyes.

She slammed into something.

"Babs!"

She felt arms around her.

"Yes!" She scream.

Dick held her tighter around her waist.

She couldn't make out what he was saying now. It felt like he was trying to do something.

She felt his hands slid down her arms to her own hands and bring them to his chest.

He pulled her tightly against himself so that her face was pressed into his chest.

They fell backwards.

Falling was the last sensation she remembered.

* * *

><p>Gordon tapped his fingers against his desk as he stared at his phone.<p>

Since Bruce had called he couldn't get it off his mind.

He would feel silly mentioning it to anyone, but his mustache was twitching like something was up.

He dialed Bruce's number.

"Jim, have you heard from them?"

The concern in the billionaire's voice was evident.

"What's going on Wayne? Do you think something is wrong?" Gordon demanded to know.

"Have you looked outside recently?"

Gordon turned around and pulled up his blinds.

His mouth fell open.

Whiteout.

He had been so busy with paperwork-he always kept the blinds shut to keep distractions out-why had . . .

"Do you know where they were Wayne?"

"I have the GPS coordinates for the snowmobiles but they probably walked somewhere. The signal reading is stationary." He said gravely.

"We'll start there. I'll make some calls. You haven't heard from them at all? Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried to, but I didn't know anything yet and I didn't want to . . ." The irritated response came.

"Your right; I'm sorry. I'll call you when I know something."

He hung up and ran out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Commissioner?"<p>

Gordon looked up from the map as the flap to the makeshift shelter that they constructed opened up.

"Alfred?" He gasped. "How did you get here?"

"I drove—carefully of course." The butler amended.

"But why are you here?"

"I was worried. Master Bruce left a while ago to see if he could secure helicopters to aid in the search and rescue."

"Well, that would help, but in this weather good luck finding anyone stupid enough to fly one."

"Master Bruce assured me that if all else failed that he would fly himself."

"Can he?" Gordon asked.

Alfred gave a firm nod.

Gordon shook his head.

Bruce had all sorts of hidden talents that manifested themselves in times of trouble.

"Has there been any developments?" Alfred asked, peering at the map.

"We found their snowmobiles but they must be on foot. I hope Dick dressed warmly."

Seeing the butler's face pale, Gordon decided to say something else.

"I'm sure he did. Barbara dressed warmly I'm sure. They're smart kids, probably holed up in a cave or something."

"Master Bruce said that to his knowledge that there are not any caves on the property." Alfred said dimly.

That was not something that Gordon wanted to hear. He had thought up that plan an hour ago and was giving himself hope with it, but now that hope had

blown away and was piled under feet of snow.

"Well, ah . . . they are resourceful kids. I'm sure they came up with something."

The pang of ache was still in Gordon's heart as another radio report of teams finding no one continued.

"I guess I'll go out again." Gordon told Alfred as another team came back to the makeshift camp. "It would help if this blasted snow would stop. It's not even

that really—it's this wind!"

Gordon grabbed his hat again and pulled it over his head.

"If Master Bruce calls I will tell him that you went out."

"Have him contact the people here and they will hook him up with the GPS on my phone. Furthermore if he knows anyone with a weather machine . . ."

Alfred nodded.

"He would certainly pay them to make this stop. Please find them Commissioner." Alfred said. He spoke with a soft smile but it was overcome with a frown.

Gordon nodded and headed out.

He couldn't believe that there was this much snow. It was even worse since they were out in the wide open areas where there was nothing to block the snow.

And somewhere out here, his daughter was stuck.

He knew it in his gut.

Gordon didn't know quite how fast he was walking. Honestly, it was hard to tell.

The snow was so high he almost had to swim through it at times. Was his feet even on the ground?

After fifteen minutes, the snow began to lessen and the sound of a chopper could be heard overhead.

Soon enough, a bright spotlight was seen on the ground.

Gordon trudged as much as was possible in a straight line. He could make out now the other rescue squad members with their yellow vests and flashlights.

Suddenly, the beam of his light caught something.

Something brightly colored buried in the snow.

Gordon rushed to it while grabbing his radio. "I have a visual on something significant—it looks like Richard's hat.

Even though his legs were tired, Gordon felt like he was flying over the snow towards the object.

The large light from the helicopter slowly caught up to Gordon and followed him.

Gordon thrust his hands into the snow and stared plowing through.

He hit something.

"Richard! Dick!" Gordon yelled as he shook the boy's shoulders. The kid's back was facing him and Gordon tried to pull more snow off of him so that he could

turn the kid over.

Gordon worked furiously

Dick had to wake up so that he could tell him where his daughter was.

The next worker on the scene helped him scoop off the snow.

"Burk, call the hospital and have them send a medical helicopter. It will take too long to carry him to the road and drive him to the hospital." Gordon ordered.

The man stopped digging and got on his radio.

Gordon managed to turn Dick around and when he did . . .

"Barbara!" Gordon gasped as he reached for his daughter.

He ungloved his hand and felt her face.

Unbelievably, her skin felt faintly warm.

"This guy doesn't look too good, boss."

Gordon turned around feeling a bit terrible that he forgotten about Dick.

"His face has that yellow color to it—frostbite. And his fingers . . ."

Gordon could only stare at the yellow/white color the skin of Dick's fingers had turned.

Burk shook his head sorrowfully.

"He's alive still, right?" Gordon barked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I don't like the looks of things." Burk said ominously. "How is she?"

"I think she's fine."

He was hesitant to answer. He pulled her glove off and stared at her fingers—they didn't look as bad.

Gordon turned back to Dick as Burk pulled off his coat and placed it over the boy.

Gordon hugged his daughter tightly as he stared at Dick.

"How did you find them?" Burk asked interestedly.

"Dick's hat." Gordon said nodding in the direction of the discarded item.

"No, I mean how they were laying. He was on top of her. Where were her hands?"

Gordon didn't see what this had to do with anything but humored him.

"Her hands were against his chest with her face."

Burk nodded sagely.

"That's why she is okay and he isn't. The kid must have had the presence of mind to try and keep her face and hands warm against himself. His hands were

around her so they were more exposed to the elements. She's the smaller mass and would freeze sooner than he would."

Gordon felt his breath catch.

"You're telling me that he saved my daughter's life?"

Burk shrugged and nodded.

"I'm not a doctor, but I was a boy scout. That is how it appears to me."

Gordon radio cracked.

"Excuse me? Testing-testing. Ah . . . this is Alfred Pennyworth attempting to contact the Commissioner . . . ah, over."

Gordon clicked his radio on.

"I'm here Alfred. We found both of them." As he spoke he could hear another chopper overhead.

"Are they all right?"

Gordon stared down at Barbara and then over to Dick.

Burk shrugged as their eyes met.

"Ah, they both are alive and unconscious . . . Dick seems to have a bad case of frostbite. We are going to have them airlifted to Gotham Memorial if you want to

meet us there."

The line crackled again.

"I will head that way and inform Master Bruce. Over and out."

The wind picked up and the helicopter descended. Two medical personal dropped down with the stretcher. Working quickly they lifted Dick up and then Barbara.

"Are you coming Commissioner?" One of them yelled to him.

"Go on ahead boss. The boys and I can wrap this up." Burk assured him.

Gordon nodded and was helped aboard.

He didn't know much about medicine, so he sat quietly as both Dick and his daughter were looked over.

* * *

><p>Gordon had barely sat down and had shed his coat when one of the desk nurses brought him hot tea.<p>

He thanked her sincerely and gulped some of it down.

"Jim!"

Gordon stood up and gave Bruce a nod.

"Have you heard anything?" The billionaire asked.

"No."

"Alfred said that Dick had frostbite."

The man said it as if he expected some sort of explanation.

"Yeah, it looked that way." Gordon said with a grim nod. "Did you go all the way back to the airport?"

Bruce shook his head.

"I just landed on the secondary helicopter strip."

"Oh." Gordon said with another nod.

"I was _not_ going to bother with going all the way back there. My father built this hospital I will not waste time while my son's livelihood is in question."

Gordon had to smile.

To anyone else, the words would have seemed obnoxious but Gordon knew it came from the honest concern of a parent.

Both men sat in silence.

"So . . . did you have a hard time getting your helicopter up? The one you were piloting didn't look like yours."

"It's mine now." Bruce said with a hint of a smile.

Gordon normally would make a crack about buying such an expensive thing on the fly but he didn't have the heart for it today.

"The hospital needed a new one anyway." Bruce said as an afterthought. "How did Barbara seem?"

"Okay, I guess. Nothing seemed physically wrong except that she was unconscious." He felt a little guilty reporting his daughter's fair condition.

"Mr. Wayne?" A nurse came into the room saying.

Gordon gave Bruce a brief smile as he followed the nurse out.

* * *

><p>Bright.<p>

Bright lights.

Where was she?

Barbara turned her head slowly and stared out the window.

Snow.

She felt so cold.

She felt like she was never going to be warm again.

She sat up wearily and looked around.

What had happened?

"Miss Gordon?"

A young women stuck her head in the room and walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold. I feel like my bones ache." Barbara rubbed her arms.

"You were out in that snow for a good chunk of time." The nurse replied as she fiddled with some of the machines near her.

Snow . . . Dick.

"How is Dick?" Barbara asked as everything came back to her.

"I'll go get your father and the doctor." The nurse replied.

It wasn't lost on Barbara that the nurse avoided the question. Or maybe it had something to do with doctor-patient . . . whatever.

"Barb?"

Barbara gave a limp smile as her father came into the room.

He pulled her close in a hug that did more to warm her up than the blankets.

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Kind of tired and cold." She said honestly. "How long . . ?"

"Not terribly." He assured her.

"Did you find Dick? Is he okay?"

She didn't like the look that came across her father's face.

"He seems to have some bad frostbite, but I don't know anything yet. They called Bruce into his room just a few minutes ago. You weren't awake the last time I

checked on you." He said with a smile.

Barbara nodded with a troubled expression.

Both Gordons turned around as the doctor knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Gordon stepped outside his daughter's room to take a phone call. When he hung up, he spotted Bruce.<p>

"Bruce." He said trying to get his attention.

The men met halfway down the hall.

"How's Dick?"

Bruce didn't say anything for a moment.

"They are trying to thaw him out currently. Best case scenario is that he will have some bad blisters and some pain for a while. Worst case . . . he may lose

some fingers."

"Lose some . . . I thought that only happened in the old west . . . Oregon Trail stuff." Gordon didn't know what to say.

"He hasn't completely woken up yet. He said a few things, but then drifted off. His body temperature is still low."

At that moment, Gordon could not remember a time when Bruce looked so worried.

"He'll be okay Bruce. You know Dick. That kid is made of something else entirely. Besides . . . I have to thank him for keeping my little girl safe." Gordon said as

he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"He asked about her." Bruce said softly. "I don't think he was truly conscious of it, but he asked."

There was silence.

Bruce's phone rang.

"Alfred? Yes, yes, I'll meet you down there and make them let you up. I . . ."

Gordon watched him as he walked away.

He wandered down to the room where Bruce had come out of and stared at the boy's door.

* * *

><p>Barbara looked up as her father came back in the room.<p>

"Have you heard anything?"

"What did the doctor say about you?" He asked.

"I'm pretty much okay. They'll be keeping me the night and possibly another day. I have a small case of frostbite—frostnip the doctor called it. My hands might

itch and my skin might get blotchy in places before it heals, but not bad. Is Dick bad? You're not answering my questions." Barbara pointed out worriedly.

"I uh . . ." Gordon paused as a nurse entered the room.

"I made you some hot tea, I hope you like tangerine."

"At this point I would drink hot water." Barbara said accepting the cup gladly. "So how is he?" She repeated.

The young nurse stopped and turned around.

She spoke before Gordon could answer.

"You're talking about Wayne's kid? He's your boyfriend right?"

Barbara nodded to confirm it.

The young nurse looked around the room and came closer.

"I shouldn't tell you too much, but I can make an exception if you promise not to tell."

Barbara nodded eagerly.

"Well his internal organs and main limbs are okay. He was wearing this . . . under armor thermal long johns stuff. Never saw anything like it. I think it might be

the kind that all those pro athletes wear."

Barbara nodded, although she knew what it truly was.

"His face has light frostbite, but his hands . . ." The nurse shrugged. "We are waiting for those to thaw out before we make a call."

"How are you doing that?" Barbara asked.

"We immerse his hands in warm water for periods of time. It . . . I'm sorry I have to get a move on. He asked about you though. At least I think that is what he

mumbled. Something close to your name." The nurse said pausing to think about it.

"Babs?" Barbara guessed.

"That was it." The nurse said with a snap of her fingers. "Is that his pet name for you? Very sweet. I'll see you later."

"So what is the bad news?" Barbara said, knowing that her father was not telling her something.

"Well his fingers might be in pain for a while, but if it is worse than that . . . they might have to amputate."

"Amputate?" Barbara gasped. "They can't Dad. They can't take his fingers. Not because of me."

"Sweetheart, it isn't your fau—"

"There was a time when he seemed like he wanted to go back, but I was having such a nice . . ."

Barbara wasn't one to cry, but the whole situation got to her.

"Barb, it's alright. It's going to be okay. Grayson is a tough kid with tough hands. Remember as a little boy? His callouses were worse than mine!"

Her father was trying to be lighthearted about it, but Barbara didn't want to hear it.

"Can I see him?"

"Alfred just showed up so I think he and Bruce are in there. Bruce helped with the search too-bought a helicopter so that he could give us extra light."

Her father's words were going in one ear and out the other.

Dick couldn't lose fingers! What would he do? How would he be Nightwing? How many fingers? Both hands or just one?

"Try not to worry over it too much. Remember they have to wait and see." Her father consoled her.

"I remember the wind picking up terribly and the snow being so thick." She said softly. "Dick grabbed ahold of my hand and we tried to forge through the

snow."

"You're both lucky you didn't freeze to death. Dick wasn't even wearing a thick winter coat."

"He gave it to me." Barbara choked out. "I was wearing it. He . . . gave it to me because I was getting cold."

She should have given his coat back to him.

Her father nodded slowly as if he just realized that that was the case.

"You _were_ wearing another coat that I didn't recognize." He admitted.

He could have frozen to death because of _her_. The thought was sobering.

"Can you ask them when I can see him?"

"I'll talk to Bruce about it when I see him next." He promised. "Now drink your tea and think warm thoughts, okay?"

* * *

><p>Gordon knocked on the door and was allowed into Dick's room.<p>

Alfred and Bruce were sitting beside the boy's bed.

Alfred stood up as if to relinquish his seat for the Commissioner, but Gordon waved him off.

Honestly, the man was older than he was.

"How's he doing?"

Dick lay in the bed, still looking bad. His cheeks and nose were a yellow color from the frostbite freezing his skin.

"He still hasn't woken up fully." Alfred spoke up.

Gordon walked towards the window and leaned against it. The snow had stopped falling as a plow went down the street. Night had fully set in.

"Master Bruce informs me that Barbara is well. I was glad to hear it. I should stop in if she is receiving visitors." The butler said.

"She would like that." Gordon said with assurance. "She _is_ doing well, but she's worried for . . ." He nodded his head in Dick's direction.

Alfred gave a soft smile and nodded.

Gordon felt kind of badly coming in to their quiet moment of solitude with the kid, so he excused himself and walked out.

* * *

><p>"The poor man feels guilty I think." Alfred said softy, after the door had closed. "I don't know why though. He has no more reason to blame himself than you<p>

do."

But Bruce did feel that he was to blame. He should have made Dick wait another day. He just didn't suppose that it would be that bad—at least the

meteorologists didn't think it was supposed to be that bad.

He should have stopped him.

"You are not to blame for this Master Bruce, please understand this. My, this city is lucky to have such a pair of men ready to lay the blame for unforeseen

incidents at their own feet."

Bruce's eyes traveled over the machine and indicators that were hooked into Dick. His hands were soaking in water which was slowing bring him back.

The doctor said that they needed to prepare for some horrible blisters to appear on Dick's hands.

Dick was going to hate that.

"Master Bruce, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said automatically.

"Liar." Alfred sniffed.

That at least managed to get Bruce to smile for a moment.

"I think I might pop over to see Miss Gordon. I feel I'm getting a bit stiff sitting here. Do you wish to come along?"

"You go. I'll stay with him."

"Very well."

Alfred's shoes gently made their way to the door which he opened and shut with his usual quiet grace.

"Come on Dick." Bruce muttered. "You need to wake up so that I can yell at you for being so foolish."

He didn't really mean it. To be honest, no one was really to blame but if felt odd having no one at fault.

Bruce linked his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

He wondered how long he was going to be unconscious. Were the doctors not telling him something?

Now he was just being paranoid.

Like, Alfred he was beginning to feel stiff too. He stood up and walked around the room.

He tried to be calm about things. It wasn't like Dick was dying, he was just hurt.

"I feel like I'm in a science fiction movie."

Bruce turned around quickly and stared at the boy.

"What are my hands in?" Dick asked warily.

"It's just water." Bruce answered quickly coming to the bedside. "They are trying to thaw out your hands. You have a bad case of frostbite kid."

"Is that what hurts so badly?" Dick said with a hint of a smile. "Is Babs okay?"

Bruce nodded.

"She's fine. Just down the hall. Alfred just went to visit her."

"That's good." Dick said softly. "So what's with my hands?"

Bruce looked down at his hands where the skin was still yellow and grayish. He could already start to see blisters starting to form.

"They took the brunt of the cold. The doctors are quite sure how bad it is at the moment, but . . ."

"But what?" Dick asked carefully.

"There is a small chance you might lose some fingers." Bruce hated to be the one to tell him.

To his credit, Dick didn't panic.

"Oh . . . that would be weird."

"I'm sure that it won't be the case though." Bruce lied since he really had no idea.

"I'm sure it won't." Dick responded positively.

"I probably should get the doctor since you are awake." Bruce said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm just happy that you are well." Alfred said pleasantly "It will mean a lot to Master Dick that you are unhurt.<p>

Barbara nodded and knew it to be true, but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

Alfred seemed to pick up on this.

"You all must stop blaming yourselves. It's just one of those things that happens."

"I know."

Alfred patted her arm.

"Stay strong my dear. I'm sure Master Dick will be alright. The boy has a strong will, I have no doubt that he will be just fine with all digits intact."

Barbara took a deep breath and decided to believe that it was going to be as Alfred had said.

"Where has you father gone, if I might ask."

"Something happened downtown. He said he won't be gone long, but I told him not to worry about it. I'm pretty much fine."

"He keeps very busy." Alfred said while smiling at her. "He was quite worried about you and Master Dick."

"I know. Ahhh." Barbara sighed. "I try so hard so that he won't worry about me and all this happens. Do you think that Bruce knows what is going on

downtown?"

"I don't know if he has anything on him at the moment, he probably does. Perhaps I should check on him in case he wants to investigate. He wouldn't want

Master Dick to be alone."

Barbara wished she could do something at the moment. She hated to be confined.

There was a knock on her door and a nurse stuck her head in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pennyworth? I was sent to inform you that Mr. Grayson has woken up."

Barbara's eyes lit up along with Alfred's at this announcement.

"Miss Gordon I must cut this visit short. I'll come again." Alfred spoke hastily as he left the room.

"Okay, I'll . . . just stay here." She said even though he was gone already.

It wasn't like she could just invite herself over. It was a family moment for them.

* * *

><p>"So Bruce tells me that I am going to have really ugly hands for a while."<p>

Bruce watched Alfred shake his head.

"You should be very glad young man that that is all it's going to be. You were out there for a good period of time"

"How's Babs? Bruce said you were visiting her."

"She is in a fine mood." Alfred reported.

Bruce was happy to note that Dick seemed to be in a good mood as well.

"Well I'm sorry for all the trouble. It was just supposed to be a fun afternoon, not a race against time."

"Why didn't you stop when you started to see the clouds start to form?"

"Master Bruce, I think that's . . ."

"It's all right Alfred." Dick said. "I guess I didn't think that it would come in that fast. Barbara wanted to keep walking so we did."

Bruce just shook his head. That girl could turn him like a dial any way she wanted. Good thing she was on their side.

"Commissioner Gordon did a fine job setting up search teams. It was very hard in those conditions."

"Is he here?"

"He actually just stepped out, Miss Gordon told me. Trouble in the city."

"What kind?" Bruce was quick to ask.

"She wasn't sure. She thought you might know."

"I'll look into it." Bruce said pulling out his phone.

It was connected with the cave's computer and thus could keep him up to date.

"So when can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days." Bruce said, quickly dashing the young man's hopes.

"Can't I just be moved to the cave?"

"They have to finish test and then inform you how you are going to care for those hands in the following months."

"Months? Months? Plural? I'm doomed! What about—"

"Consider it a vacation of sorts." Bruce said firmly.

"I don't _want _a vacation." He huffed.

"I'm sure you can monitor things from the cave. There will be things for you to do." Alfred said, trying to soften the blow.

"Frozen hands. Who knew that that would be my downfall?" Dick moaned. "What about Babs?"

"She is just staying overnight and then she will be released from the hospital. Her damage was only light compared to yours."

Dick let out another sigh.

"I can't believe this."

"Honestly Master Dick, you should be grateful that . . ."

A knock came to the door.

It opened a crack and a voice spoke.

"Can I come in or—"

"Babs, of course you can!" Dick said excitedly as he tried to sit up without taking his hands out of the water.

The door opened fully and the red-haired young lady came all the way in.

"How are you?" The girl said expectantly.

"I'll guess I'll be okay." Dick said while smiling at her. "All my fingers will be here for the rest of my life it seems." He reported proudly.

Bruce caught Alfred giving him a sideways glance and tipping his head towards the door. Getting the hint, Bruce excused himself and Alfred followed him out.

"What do you need to talk about?" Bruce asked after the door had closed behind him both.

"Nothing, I just thought that Master Dick might appreciate some privacy with her."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Alfred said firmly. "Now do you need to leave?"

"I probably should, but . . ." Bruce looked back towards Dick's room.

"He will be fine. He seems to be in good spirits. He won't mind if you leave on _business_."

Bruce nodded.

"I guess I will leave first. Will you be along in a bit?"

"I will make sure to inform Master Dick of our whereabouts."

* * *

><p>Barbara smiled as she buried her face into Dick's chest.<p>

"You have no idea how annoying it is that I can't hug you back." Dick told her.

Barbara sat up.

"How much longer do your hands need to be in that water?"

"I have no idea, but even after that they will be really sensitive to things rubbing against them. Look at the back of my hands, Babs. I look like one of those

witch sisters from Oz."

"It's not that bad." Barbara said comfortingly.

"Apparently it will be. Blisters, itching, bad skin, potential permanent sensitivity to heat or cold . . . why are you crying?" Dick said as his voice rose with concern.

"I was so worried that you were going to lose fingers."

"I'll be okay Babs, really."

"It was my fault. You wanted to go back and I . . ."

"Why are you crying—stop it." He ordered.

"You saved my life Dick."

"I didn't save your life. The people who were looking for us did. Anyway Babs, we save each other's lives all the time. How is this different?"

"I guess . . . I guess because it was just normal us this time."

"It's no different Babs, really. Stop crying, because I can't hug you. This is like torture."

Barbara smiled at the comment and tried to brush the tears away.

"Stop." Dick repeated.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"Well, just stop. Or I'll call Bruce in here and make him hug you. Just think how awkward that would be." He threatened.

That cleared up her tears entirely into a smile.

She hung her legs over the side of his bed.

"This is a big room."

"Please." Dick said in an offended tone. "Don't you know who I am?"

It was said in a perfect imitation of someone who had heard actual people say that at snobby parties for years.

"I'm afraid I don't." Barbara played along.

"Obviously you don't read much of the society pages."

"I have much better things to read." She said in a superior voice.

"Well you are missing out on quite a lot." He informed her. "There have been rumors for _years_ that I am dating the Commissioner's daughter."

"Yeah? Is she pretty?"

"Very." Dick responded without taking his eyes off her.

Barbara slunk down towards him and gave him a kiss.

In it were a thousand assurances that both of them were all right.

Barbara pulled away, but Dick objected with a slight wine in his voice.

"Don't stop. Augh, this is so frustrating that I can't put my arms around you!" He repeated again. "That should be like a basic right."

"The right to hug someone?" Barbara said with a smile.

"I'm sure it's in one of those important documents—the Bill of Rights, the Geneva Convention, the Magna Carta, the Treaty of Versailles . . ."

"Actually I think . . ."

"May I come in?" Alfred's voice followed after a knock.

Barbara sat up and called out that he could.

The butler entered the room with a soft smile on his face at the sight of both of them.

"I am coming to inform you that Master Bruce has left to investigate the happenings downtown. If it is all right with you, I shall join him."

"You're a bit tall for my costume, Alfred."

Barbara smiled but Alfred continued without breaking form.

"Will you be all right then?"

"I won't cause too much trouble." Dick promised. "I won't charge any movies to Bruce's credit card and I won't order pizza—ah, that sounds so good right

now."

"Well if you have a legitimate need, I have left all critical numbers with the nurses."

"Okay, I'll be good." Dick reiterated.

"I shall leave you both then and see you in the morning."

The butler gave a gracious nod and left the room.

"I hope Bruce doesn't need backup tonight, because both of us are out of commission." Dick said as he strained to see out the window.

"Well, he's _Batman_." Barbara said in a serious voice. "He doesn't need help."

Dick and she attempted to be serious, but a grin broke through on both of their faces.

"Did you really wear your bat-thermals today?"

Dick looked sheepish.

"I couldn't find my normal ones and it was almost time to leave so I just grabbed them. I didn't realize I was going to need to be stripped for a medical

emergency. Did someone say something about it?" He asked curiously.

"The nurses just supposed it was some fancy gear that winter athletes us. You are very lucky buster."

A knock came again on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone needs to be in bed now." The nurse said politely but firmly.

"I'll be right out." Barbara promised.

Dick whistled low.

"Barbara Gordon, breaking rules and here I thought you were such a good citizen."

She lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Well, I be going then."

"Want to sneak out and see me?" Dick asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Maybe if I can't sleep." Barbara promised nothing.

* * *

><p>She waited till the evening nurse came around again on the hour and snuck out.<p>

Lightly knocking on Dick's door, she didn't wait for a reply.

When she came in, she could see that the back of his hands were no longer in water, but they were still discolored and had swollen blisters.

It did look bad.

"There is going to be lots of fun rules about keeping them clean and stuff so they tell me." Dick informed her.

"We will all pitch in. I'm so sorry." Barbara said in the dim light coming from overhead.

She was going to sit in the chair next to his bed, but he insisted that she come sit next to him.

"Stop being sorry. Think of it as a good story to tell our kids someday."

Barbara started.

"Wh . . . what?"

"What?" He asked clearing his throat.

She was glad that he probably couldn't see her blush in the dim light.

"You should have seen Bruce when I woke up!" Dick said with a chuckle. "He looked completely worried."

"Don't laugh about it. We were all worried."

"I know, it's just odd to see Bruce look so serious—in that way I mean."

"He was worried. You're his son."

Dick shifted uncomfortably under the covers.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered. "Are you really going to leave tomorrow?"

Barbara nodded.

"As much as I love the accommodations . . ."

"I don't know how long I'll be here. They said a few days. Will you come see me?"

He didn't really need to ask.

"If you are _really _good I will even bring you a balloon."

"One? I practically saved your life; I at least deserve two."

"I will bring _two_."

"I think that would be appropriate." Dick said with approval.

Barbara yawned and stretched her arms.

Startling them both, the door opened.

"Oh!' A middle aged women wearing a nurse's pant and shirt with flowers over them paused in the doorway.

"Come on in." Dick said warmly. "Babs, this Louisa one of the night nurses. She is a fantastic bridge player and owns three Persian cats."

Barbara gave a sheepish wave for a greeting.

"This is Babs," Dick said with a nod of his head. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's just the way you described her." The nurse said with a wink at Babs. "The boy wouldn't shut up about you."

That sounded like Dick.

"You should really be in bed, dearie." The nurse chided gently.

"Ah, Louisa can't you overlook it?" Dick begged.

'Dick, you promised that you wouldn't cause trouble." Barbara reminded him.

The woman looked towards the door, seeming to consider it.

"All right, but just for a bit longer while I finish the rounds." She spoke pointing her finger at Dick.

"Louisa, you are a wonderful women. Your husband is very lucky."

"Nothing but trouble, this one." The women warned Barbara with a smile.

"I am well aware."

"I'll be back."

The woman pointed a finger good-naturedly at Dick again and left the room.

"You can wrap anyone around you finger, can't you?" Barbara said eyeing him.

"It helps when they are women." Dick stated.

"Oh, really?" Barbara said with an edge in her voice.

"I don't mean that . . . it's purely for selfish reasons when I want my way." Dick said quickly. "You're the only girl that I want Babs."

"Make sure that you keep it that way." Barbara ordered.

"Of course, and may I say how adorable you look in that hospital gown. Very chic. You should keep it. I'll pay the hospital"

"How generous." Barbara said flatly.

"I'll keep mine and then we can have matching outfits."

"In your dreams former boy wonder."

Dick just laughed and it was a nice sound to hear. She had to hush him though so he wouldn't make any nurses come.

"I probably should go anyway." Barbara said.

"What? No, Babs. Stay here. Louisa will come when you have to go. Don't leave yet."

That boy should thank his lucky stars that he looked even cuter when he begged.

* * *

><p>Gordon tried to walk quietly down the halls of the hospital.<p>

It was passed visiting hours, but he was the Commissioner and didn't keep normal hours.

He lightly tapped on the door to his daughter's room and opened it up.

He was expecting to see his daughter asleep, but she wasn't in the bed. Going to the small bathroom, he tapped on the door. It opened and the light was off.

Gordon quickly went down the hall and flagged the first nurse that he saw.

"Where is my daughter? Barbara Gordon: room 2 . . ."

The nurse quickly hushed him with waving arms.

"I'm sorry Commissioner. I was going to make her come back, but then I didn't have the heart."

"What?"

The nurse motioned him down the hall and Gordon found himself outside of Dick's room.

The nurse opened the door softly and let him inside.

The light was dim, but Gordon could make out his daughter's from curled up next to Dick.

Gordon gently shook his daughter's arm.

It took her a moment to respond.

"Daddy?"

"Come on baby girl." He said affectionately. "You are going to get this nurse in trouble."

His daughter blinked her eyes a few times and seemed to remember.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was going to leave."

"It's all right dear." The nurse assured her.

Barbara carefully sat up and was careful to fix the wrinkled covers so that they were as much over Dick as possible.

The boy stirred a bit.

"Babs? Don't go."

"I'll be back." She said quietly. "I'll remember to bring balloons okay?"

The boy nodded and his eyes closed again.

Gordon quietly thanked the boy in his head once again for keeping his daughter safe. When he was more wake, he would be thanked properly.

Outside, the snow once again began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Random End Notes:<strong> So . . yeah, you can tell me if that was any good. Any errors or lack of knowledge is purely my fault.

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
